


Castiel Gets a New Tie

by AlmostSuperWhoFan



Series: Hanstiel Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSuperWhoFan/pseuds/AlmostSuperWhoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm taking one shot prompts on tumblr and this is one of them. Thanks a ton to akane171 for the idea!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Castiel Gets a New Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking one shot prompts on tumblr and this is one of them. Thanks a ton to akane171 for the idea!

It was the color and caught her attention. It was a royal blue and had a nice sheen that almost glowed white where the fluorescent light hit it. She would have to get it.

 

Hannah jostled the hand-basket and a few items in her arms and reached out for the beautiful tie. Castiel decided that a summoning ritual for Crowley was best so they stopped at the closest town with an occult shop. Castiel dropped her off at a placed called “Wal-Mart” for the basic supplies - candles, spray paint, a cast iron pot and a few other odds and ends - citing that the human interaction would do her some good. He headed to the occult shop.

 

Indeed, she did find that watching the humans shop was interesting. There were two fat men with their bellies hanging over waistbands arguing over which motor oil was best for a twenty year old motor. She watched a woman walking her way with a baby sling across her back, a toddler in the cart and a massive belly pushing her dress out. Hannah yelped when she found herself pushed aside as the overloaded woman hurried past to the restroom.

 

As she found her items, she took the time to imitate the other shoppers, turning her head left and right to examine each in turn, huffed at the price and then drop it in the handbasket. Once she had everything on the list, she made her way to the registers and dropped her items on the belt, holding the tie on her hands lest it get damaged.

 

She ran her hand over the smooth material again and pictured the bright color against his pale shirt. Spending this time together made her realize that his outfit seemed to be missing something. She hoped this would fix that.

 

Hannah handed the cashier way too many bills, listened with rapt attention as they were explained to her again, and then pocketed the change. She moved away from the registers but stopped short of the doors. Even after she paid, she still held the tie and now looped it around her neck. She dug through her vessel's memories for instructions on tying the tie and smiled wide when she found them.  

 

Bags in tow, she marched outside to wait for Castiel. He pulled to the curb as she crossed into the outside and hopped out of his car to pop the trunk.

 

"I bought something for you," Hannah said with a small smile. She handed him the last bag and then lifted the tie for his inspection.

 

"Hannah," he started, his deep voice filled with surprise. The color was richer than his last tie and the material was heavier. It slipped off of her neck like water as she pulled it off and draped it over his shoulders.

 

"I know you will say I shouldn't have," she answered, "but you need something for this suit and the color compliments your vessel and..."

 

She prattled on as she took a step closer, lifted the collar of his dress shirt and began the only knot her vessel knew. Cross and around, over and through. Castiel watched her face as her hands moved with the material. She shined through the human face and was so sweet and eager to please. It complimented the fierce soldier he knew she could be as well.

 

Something akin to pride pulled his lips up. When she ran her hand from the freshly tied knot down his chest to the end of the tie, his lips turned down in a grimace as familiar warmth crept over his skin. He closed his eyes against the images that surfaced, images that were a new companion since Hannah joined his quest, and licked his lips against the sudden desire to kiss her.

 

He realized that she had stopped talking and that she had turned innocent eyes on him. She'd asked him a question but his imagination had stolen his attention.

 

"What?" he asked, clearing his throat.

 

She nodded to his chest and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

 

He looked over her handy work and smiled, sad because he would not let himself hug her in appreciation of this gift. Emotions get in the way, he'd told her. HIS emotions tended to be wrong and he promised that he would not be lead astray again. He dared not bring her down with him.

 

The tie did look amazing, the bright and rich color vibrant against his stark white shirt and tan coat. He was sure it matched his vessel's eyes and he granted her a grateful smile, holding her hand for a moment before turning to slide back into the car.

 

 _It does look wonderful_ , he thought to himself. And the best part? It was backwards.


End file.
